<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gulf by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261957">Gulf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему я чувствую, что у всех есть идея, кроме меня?</p>
<p>Капрао хватает вентилятор и более равномерно машет им. <br/>— Потому что ты на самом деле в коме, а остальные из нас просто подсознательные плоды твоих воспоминаний и воображения.</p>
<p>Часть 6/21 Скиншип</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gulf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Галф откидывается на грудь своего старшего. У него снова эта слащавая туповатая улыбка, но ему все равно. Наверное, где-то здесь есть камера, которая снимает все это. Он чувствует, как руки Мью крепче обхватывают его талию, поправляя его на коленях. Он показывает своему старшему экран телефона. </p>
<p>— И это второй шарф, который я сделал. — он приближает синюю пряжу. — Это моя лучшая петля. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью смеется и указывает на экран. <br/>— Это? Твоя лучшая петля? — он практически прижимается к шее Галфа. — Ты отслеживал, какая петля была лучшей?</p>
<p>— Да. — Галф наклоняется ближе. Его улыбка становится шире, когда Пи'Мью не отодвигается. — Вязать трудно. Хотя, откуда тебе знать.</p>
<p>— Может быть, тогда Нонг Капрао научит меня.</p>
<p>Галф издает разочарованный звук. <br/>— Оу. Кхун Пи не собирается попросить меня научить его?</p>
<p>Пи'Мью указывает на экран телефона. <br/>— Не тогда, когда это твоя лучшая петля. — он смеется и придвигается еще ближе. Его щека и губы на самом деле упираются в шею Галфа. </p>
<p>Тепло даже не начинает распространяться, как Галф уже чувствует что-то. Покалывание, возможно. Трепетание — да. Он немного ёрзает в объятиях своего Пи. Не потому, что ему щекотно (не щекотно, но он бы хотел, чтобы иногда так и было), а потому что каждый раз, когда он двигается, Пи'Мью, кажется, крепче держит его и передвигает на коленях.</p>
<p>Как будто по команде, старший крепко сжимает бедра, заставляя Галфа задыхаться. </p>
<p>— Черт, ты в порядке? — Пи'Мью смотрит на него. Его руки уже растирают нежные круги, там, где он схватил его. Галфу нравиться насколько заботлив его старший. Ему нравится контраст между этими двумя прикосновениями.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — он прижимается обратно. — Просто испугался. Я не против грубости.</p>
<p>Его старший замирает. <br/>— Угу, — Пи'Мью тыкает его в животик. — Это потому, что ты грубый. </p>
<p>— Что? — это было невежливо. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью смеется и смотрит на него. <br/>— Ммм. Сколько раз Пи'Ти пришлось говорить тебе, — <i>нежно, Галф. Ты ласкаешь своего возлюбленного, а не гладишь собаку</i>.</p>
<p>Галф закатывает глаза. Он встает и перемещается в сторону на коленях Мью, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него. <br/>— Разве я не был нежным? — он гладит старшего по голове. </p>
<p>Взгляд, который он получает, заставляет его хихикать. Пи'Мью не смеется. <br/>— Как владелец собаки, я запрещаю тебе находится рядом с моим малышом. </p>
<p>— Твой малыш? — Галф наклоняется, чтобы подразнить его. — Кхун Пи использует детские разговоры? Скажи мне, что это правда. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Это сделает мой день. </p>
<p>Смех Пи'Мью потрясает их обоих. Он прижимается к груди Галфа, бормоча что-то о том, как жесток его Яй Нонг и бла бла бла. </p>
<p>Галф проводит пальцами по его волосам. Он хотел бы чаще делать так на шоу, теперь, когда он знает, как делать это правильно. Ему просто нужно было показать как. <br/>— Видишь? Я могу быть нежным.</p>
<p>Он чувствует как Пи'Mью гладит его спину. <br/>— Да, сейчас. — он сжимает живот Галфа. — Ты помнишь, как прикасался ко мне в самом начале? </p>
<p>Галф помнит. Он помнит почти каждый раз, когда касался Пи'Mью. Как он мог забыть? Он первый человек, к которому он прикоснулся таким образом. Он думает, что не многие люди забывают, когда впервые царапают чью-то спину в порывах страсти. Или на камеру. Что бы ни случилось первым.</p>
<p>Он бросает на Кхун Пи вызывающий взгляд. <br/>— Покажи мне.</p>
<p>Галф видит большие умоляющие глаза Пи'Мью. Глаза, которые смотрят на него с любопытством, но и со страхом. Он хочет успокоить эти страхи и утолить любопытство. Он хотел бы поцеловать веки Пи'Мью и сказать, что нечего бояться. Он просто надеется, что он прав, и что с этими страхами он сможет помочь. </p>
<p>Взгляд исчез слишком рано, сменившись игривостью, которую так любит Галф. Пи'Мью ухмыляется и снова пихает его в живот. <br/>— Я думаю, ты не помнишь, потому что это не тебя избили. </p>
<p>Избили. Если бы. Галф сжимает щеки своего старшего руками. <br/>— Я не знал, что Кхун Пи такой хрупкий. </p>
<p>Его старший дуется. <br/>— Ой. Почему ты не можешь быть более нежным со мной? — черт, он такой милый. Он ненавидит, когда его Кхун Пи милый, потому что он хочет дразнить его еще больше, чтобы тот продолжал быть милым, и, ну — это порочный круг. </p>
<p>Галф ослабляет давление на лицо Пи'Мью. Он поглаживает щеку большим пальцем и улыбается. <br/>— Ты имеешь в виду, что-то вроде этого? </p>
<p>Глаза Пи'Mью мягкие и любящие. Очаровательно милые глаза, которые дарят Галфу ощущение антигравитации. <br/>— Кхраб.</p>
<p>Галф снова проводит пальцами по волосам, поглаживая их и спускаясь к шее. <br/>— Как насчет этого?</p>
<p>— Кхраб.</p>
<p>Галф наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть на него, и клянется, что на мгновение выглядело так, как будто Пи'Мью тоже наклонился. <br/>— Я же говорил, что могу быть нежным. </p>
<p>Это тот, другой Мью смотрит на него. Тот, чей вопрос остается без ответа, даже если он находится на его губах. Если бы Галф мог ответить на эти вопросы своими губами, он бы так и сделал. Пи'Mью нужно только спросить. </p>
<p>Его старший крепче обхватывает его, сжимая бедра так сильно, что могут остаться синяки. Его глаза снова темные. <br/>— Кхраб. Ты можешь быть нежным, а я — грубым.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это не может быть домом. Просто не может. Галф выходит из фургона студии и смотрит на здание перед ним. Это дом Тарна? Он знал, что парень богат, но, черт возьми.<p>Нонг Кауна свистит позади него. Он обнимает Галфа за плечо. <br/>— Вот это домик. — он поднимает брови и улыбается. — Я проверю бассейн. — он машет и уходит. </p>
<p>Галф улыбается своему младшему. Ему нравится Кауна, что, по его мнению, является очень хорошей вещью, учитывая их сцену драки позже. Ты всегда хочешь, чтобы кто-то, кто тебе нравится начал фальшиво душить тебя, особенно такой псих как Лонг. </p>
<p>Галф чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за руки. Он смотрит через плечо и улыбается Пи'Мью. <br/>— Мой дом может поместиться внутри этой штуки дважды, может быть, три раза. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью кивает. Он выпускает руки Галфа и обнимает его животик. <br/>— Хочешь прокрасться в мою комнату? </p>
<p>Галф уже знает, что его уши краснеют. Он знает, что Пи'Мью шутит и что это часть их динамики, но он все равно чувствует трепетание в животе. Да, он хотел бы прокрасться в его комнату. Он хотел бы спрятаться там и делать непристойные вещи, которые заставили бы его старшего покраснеть.</p>
<p>— И что мы будем делать? — он кладет свои руки на руки Пи'Мью и начинает покачиваться из стороны в сторону, направляя их к дому, идя вразвалочку, как пингвины. Его старший сжимает животик, и Галф чувствует себя так… очень <i>тепло</i>. </p>
<p>Они останавливаются у парадной двери, и Пи'Мью указывает на окно. <br/>— Хм... может это то, что нужно. — он прислоняется головой к Галфу. — Мы могли бы построить форт.</p>
<p>— Ах. — Галфу нравится идея пряток под одеялом с ним. — Что еще? </p>
<p>— Театр теней? </p>
<p>— Что? Нет. — это лучшее применение своих рук, который Мью смог придумать? </p>
<p>Пи'Мью издает разочарованный звук. <br/>— Но я могу сделать действительно хорошего кролика. </p>
<p>Что? Галф хлопает старшего по рукам и отстраняется. Он смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. <br/>— Это твой скрытый талант?</p>
<p>Что это за выражение? Олень в свете фар? Пи'Мью смотрит такими большими глазами, что смех Галфа намного громче, чем он ожидал. Его старший наклоняется вперед со смехом, робостью и уступчивостью. </p>
<p>Он тянет Галфа в свои объятия и продолжает покачиваться взад и вперед. <br/>— Яй Нонг, Яй Нонг… — стонет он, крепче обхватив его руками. — Ты всегда поступаешь по-своему, не так ли? </p>
<p>Что? Галф снова отступает. <br/>— Что? — он смотрит на старшего в неверии. Поступаю по-своему? С каких, <i>гребанных</i>, пор? </p>
<p>Пи'Mью выглядит растерянным, но удивленным. <br/>— Ты так не думаешь? Кто выбирает, в какие видеоигры мы играем?</p>
<p>Ого, правда? Галф закатывает глаза. <br/>— Так по-детски. Я бы позволил тебе выбирать чаще, если бы у тебя был хороший вкус в играх. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью качает головой. <br/>— Так грубо. Ты даже не отрицаешь.</p>
<p>— Я позволю тебе выбрать в следующий раз. </p>
<p>— Ты <i>позволишь</i> мне? Именно об этом я и говорю! — он указывает на лицо Галфа. </p>
<p>Он качает головой и хватает Пи'Мью за руку. <br/>— Давай. — Галф тянет его к дому. </p>
<p>Они снимают свою обувь перед парадной дверью, и Пи'Мью снова повсюду. Его руки обвиваются вокруг талии Галфа. <br/>— Когда мы путешествуем в фургоне, кто выбирает места?</p>
<p>Галф освобождается и скрещивает руки. <br/>— Ты всегда сидишь в первом ряду, а затем все время напрягаешь шею, оглядываясь назад, чтобы поговорить со всеми! — он толкает Пи'Мью в грудь. — Посмотрим, буду ли я снова за тобой присматривать. — он отворачивается, чтобы войти в дом.</p>
<p>— Кто решает, когда мы перестаем целоваться?</p>
<p>Что? Галф оглядывается вокруг, желая, чтобы где-то были инструкции о том, как с этим бороться. Он оборачивается. <br/>— Ты говоришь, что это зависит от меня? </p>
<p>Его старший так мучительно красив. Как Галфу удается смотреть на него изо дня в день, целовать его и лежать с ним в постели? Глаза Пи'Mью озорные и игривые. <br/>— Если в сценарии не говорится, что Тарн останавливается первым, я просто продолжаю целовать тебя. — он наклоняется вперед и ухмыляется. — Разве ты не заметил?</p>
<p>Нет, он был слишком занят, целуясь. Он ждал, пока Пи'Мью остановится, потому что до тех пор, он просто продолжал целоваться. Но тогда... как они останавливались? </p>
<p>Пи'Мью вздыхает и обнимает Галфа за плечо. <br/>— Пойдем, посмотрим мой дом. — Пи'Мью наклоняется к его уху. — Может быть, я украду тебя позже. — они направляются к входной двери.</p>
<p>Галф бросает на него раздраженный взгляд. <br/>— И что, ты думаешь, я позволю тебе поступать по-своему?</p>
<p>Его старший смеется сильнее. <br/>— Я не должен был говорить тебе этого. — он сжимает его руку. — Но ты не можешь этого отрицать. Кто контролирует музыку в машине? И кондиционер? И…</p>
<p>Галф кладет руку на рот Пи'Мью. <br/>— Хорошо, я понял. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью бормочет напротив его руки. Галф наклоняет голову и улыбается. Итак, где он видел это раньше? Он поднимает бровь. <br/>— Если я отпущу тебя, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? </p>
<p>Пи'Мью качает головой. </p>
<p>— Хороший ответ. — Галф убирает руку и слегка шлепает его по лицу. — Я освобожусь около 3-ох, если ты в настроении для похищения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>4:27. Во всяком случае, шансов было мало. Он замечает Пи'Рана с его камерой для видеоблога.<p>— Нонг, я потратил десять минут, просто пытаясь найти ванную. Это дом или аэропорт?</p>
<p>— Управление полетами для тайской космической программы. </p>
<p>Пи'Ран хлопает его по руке. <br/>— Не говори никому, но я использовал кусты. </p>
<p>Они смеются до тех пор, пока кто-то не шикает им. <br/>— Пи, ты же шутишь, правда?</p>
<p>— Мир никогда не узнает. — он подмигивает и уходит. </p>
<p>Галф бродит по той части дома, где они не будут снимать. Кухня, домашний кабинет, игровая комната. У кого вообще есть игровая комната? Он смотрит на бильярдный стол, и представляет сменяющиеся изображения его и Пи'Мью, целующихся на нем, пока разноцветные шары катятся вокруг них. Галф качает головой и продолжает идти. Он находит ванную возле лестницы — вторая ступенька. Пи'Ран оставил свои очки на стойке, и Галф сует их в карман. </p>
<p>— Тсс.</p>
<p>Он поворачивается, чтобы обнаружить Пи'Мью, крадущегося к нему. <br/>— У нас есть пять минут, — шепчет он. Он хватает Галфа за руку и убегает вверх по лестнице. Они все время хихикают, останавливаясь наверху, чтобы отдышаться и шикать друг на друга. Пи'Мью держит его за руку, пока они заглядывают в разные спальни. </p>
<p>— Как думаешь, какая из них моя?</p>
<p>— Ничего себе, может быть эта? — Галф смотрит на дверь, перед которой сложено осветительное оборудование. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью хихикает и заглядывает внутрь. <br/>— Хм. У меня хороший вкус.</p>
<p>Галф сжимает его руку. <br/>— Конечно. Ты выбрал меня, не так ли?</p>
<p>Пи'Мью поворачивается к нему и улыбается. В этих глазах полумесяцах есть что-то, что заставляет Галфа чувствовать тепло и таяние, и в то же время жар и жжение. Может быть, это большой палец Пи'Мью, касающийся его руки, или близость их тел, или приглушенная атмосфера наверху, но Галф чувствует, что между ними что-то изменилось, и ему нравится это чувство. </p>
<p>— Похоже, в твоей комнате слишком много народу, — шепчет он, потянув Пи'Мью к следующей комнате. </p>
<p>— Кхраб.</p>
<p>Ни один из них не включает свет. Галф ждет, пока его старший зайдет за ним внутрь, прежде чем он закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью смеется. <br/>— Я думал, что это я похитил тебя. Теперь я твой пленник?</p>
<p>Галф улыбается и кивает. <br/>— Я всегда поступаю по-своему. </p>
<p>Его старший делает шаг ближе. <br/>— Из всех людей, я должен был знать это. — его голос звучит так грубо, Галф слышал его только однажды. Тот день с белой рубашкой, когда все начало выходить из-под контроля. И теперь они снова здесь: ни режиссера, ни рейтинга, ни команды, чтобы держать их под контролем. Просто Мью и Галф. </p>
<p>— Это беспокоит Кхун Пи? — Галф приподнимает бровь. Вызов.</p>
<p>Еще один шаг ближе. <br/>— А почему должно? — еще один шаг. — Я позволяю тебе это.</p>
<p>У него перехватывает дыхание. Это действительно происходит? Пи'Мью так близко. Было бы так легко протянуть руку и притянуть его к себе. Но Галф хочет, чтобы он пришел к нему, хочет знать, что Мью хочет этого также сильно, как и он. Он хочет… должен знать, что это не безответно. Он хочет знать, что это реально. </p>
<p>Галф припоминает сценарий. <br/>— Тогда, позволь мне делать так всю ночь. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью закрывает глаза. Он выдыхает, и когда он открывает их, полумесяцы исчезли. Еще ближе, пока их рубашки не коснулись друг друга, а рука Пи'Мью не оказалась на бедре Галфа. Так близко, что Галф не может сказать, чей стук сердца он слышит. </p>
<p>— Пи'Mью...</p>
<p>— Галф. — грубость его голоса заставляет имя звучать резко. — Мы должны вернуться. Наше время закончилось.</p>
<p>Рука Пи'Мью отпускает его бедро и поворачивает дверную ручку. Галф не борется, больше не опирается на дверь. Он тихо отстраняется, чувствуя, что его грудь становится все тяжелее с каждой секундой, пока Пи'Мью избегает смотреть на него. </p>
<p>Что сейчас произошло? Что почти случилось? Галф был так уверен... но теперь он ничего не знает. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью открывает дверь. Он знает, что будет дальше — морозная поездка домой, и прохладная ночь в постели. Замерзшее утро и обжигающий душ, который не может согреть его. Ничто не может согреть его так, как он хочет. Ничто, кроме...</p>
<p>Дверь холодная напротив его ладони. Он толкает ее обратно, пока не слышится щелчок. Рука Пи'Мью все еще на ручке, и Галф нажимает на большой палец, чтобы заблокировать ее. </p>
<p>— Галф.</p>
<p>Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон, улыбаясь испуганному выражению старшего и светит фонариком в его лицо. </p>
<p>— Блядь! — Пи'Мью блокирует свет своей рукой. — Яй Нонг!</p>
<p>Галф смеется и обнимает его. <br/>— Извини, Кхун Пи. — он наклоняется вперед и целует каждое веко Пи'Мью. — Не сердись на меня, Кхун Пи. </p>
<p>— Что... — его голос звучит резко, но он уже смеется и обнимает Галфа в ответ. Пи'Мью печально известен своей вспыльчивостью, но теперь Галф знает, как с этим справляться. Он маневрирует позади своего старшего, чтобы обнять его. — Ты покажешь мне кролика, кхраб? — он кладет подбородок на плечо Мью. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста?</p>
<p>Пи'Mью стонет. <br/>— Если я не ослеп. Почему ты такой негодник? </p>
<p>Галф сжимает его вокруг талии. <br/>— Потому что тебе нравятся негодники. </p>
<p>— Мне также нравятся хорошие люди. Почему бы тебе не попробовать стать одним из них? </p>
<p>Галф злил своего Кхун Пи достаточно много раз, чтобы знать, когда худшее уже позади. Это оправданный риск, но он знает, как победить своего старшего. </p>
<p>— Кхун Пиииииии… — он использует мягкий милый голос, которому Пи'Мью никогда не может сказать нет. — Извини, Пи. Я буду хорошим мальчиком. Ты меня простишь? — он ждет как обычно три секунды, прежде чем тыкает Пи'Мью в живот. </p>
<p>— Черт! Галф! — Пи'Мью отталкивает руки и поворачивается к нему лицом. </p>
<p>Галф стоит на цыпочках и снова целует, на этот раз в лоб. Он задерживается там, на мгновение, когда руки Пи'Мью опускаются на его талию. Как легко он мог бы поцеловать его губы, но как трудно было бы остановиться. Он отступает и улыбается. Пи'Mью выглядит ошеломленным. Он мог бы привыкнуть видеть его таким. Мью, потерявший дар речи — редкая вещь. Галф направляет свет на самую темную стену и прочищает горло. </p>
<p>Его старший стонет. <br/>— Ладно, ты маленький засранец. Я собираюсь сделать это только один раз, хорошо? — он использует обе руки перед фонарем, чтобы сделать их, действительно похожих на кролика. Галф хихикает, когда Пи'Mью заставляет его прыгать. Он снова обхватывает его свободной рукой. </p>
<p>— Покажи мне еще. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью хихикает и перемещает руки. На этот раз он делает козу. </p>
<p>Галф громко смеется и прижимается к задней части рубашки Пи'Мью. Он гладит живот. <br/>— Еще один?</p>
<p>— Вертишь мной, как хочешь… — ворчит Пи'Мью. И делает быка. </p>
<p>Галф смеется и дарит ему последний поцелуй — в щеку. <br/>— Ты позволяешь мне. — он выключает фонарик и тянется к дверной ручке. — Готов, Кхун Пи, кхраб?</p>
<p>Галф не знает, что видит в глазах Пи'Мью. На него смотрит не его Пи'Mью, а другой. Но если бы ему пришлось угадывать, он бы сказал, что это что-то вроде благодарности. Галф знает, что все могло сложиться иначе. Кто знает, как это могло закончиться, учитывая его импульсивный характер и отсутствие предвзятости у Пи'Мью? Но Галф устал от холода и поляризующего характера их отношений. Он хочет остаться там, где тепло, и подозревает, что его старший тоже. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью смотрит вниз и кивает, а когда он снова смотрит вверх, его глаза возвращаются к этим прекрасным полумесяцам, омывающие Галфа таинственным взглядом. <br/>— Кхраб. Готов.</p>
<p>Они держатся за руки, идя по коридору, и спускаются по лестнице. Пи'Мью начинает отпускать, но Галф хватает его и сжимает в последний раз, прежде чем отпустить. </p>
<p>Пи'Пи выходит из-за угла и вздыхает. <br/>— Вам лучше не оставлять никаких пятен на моих костюмах. — он машет им. — Давайте, мы заканчиваем раньше — надвигается шторм. </p>
<p>Они приближаются к фургону, и Галф освобождается из объятий Пи'Мью, чтобы догнать Пи'Рана. <br/>— Пи, кхраб, твои очки.</p>
<p>Он берет их и улыбается. <br/>— Я искал их! Где они были?</p>
<p>Галф подмигивает ему. <br/>— В кустах.</p>
<p>Пи'Мью выбирает место в задней части фургона, как всегда предлагает Галф. Галф направляется вперед, так как он всегда спит и никогда не разговаривает, но Пи'Мью дергает его за руку и тянет назад. </p>
<p>— Спи со мной?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Его старший посмеивается. <br/>— В фургоне. О чем ты думаешь, хм? Здесь ты можешь спать на мне. Я тоже устал. — он опускает Галфа на свою грудь.</p>
<p>Он снова улыбается, прижимаясь к своему старшему, его улыбка становится все шире, когда все в фургоне делают коллективное <i>ооооооооооооууууу</i>! Галф прижимается ближе и самодовольно смотрит на них. </p>
<p>Кауна постукивает его по руке. <br/>— Так как у тебя есть муженек, на котором можно спать, могу я одолжить твою дорожную подушку? </p>
<p>— Нет. Верни назад. </p>
<p>— Жадина. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью трясет его. <br/>— Негодник. — он забирает подушку у Кауна, прежде чем Галф успевает ее схватить. — Ты должен делиться. Кхун Пи или подушка? </p>
<p>Пи'Mилд оборачивается и поднимает руку. <br/>— Я возьму Кхун Пи! Мью, отдай мальчику подушку. — он подталкивает его руку. </p>
<p>Галф смеется так сильно, что больше ничего не видит. Он чувствует себя таким теплым и мягким. <br/>— Кауна, тогда, как насчет объятий? </p>
<p>Его младший кивает. <br/>— Кхраб. Я уж думал, ты не спросишь. Иди сюда, большой мальчик. </p>
<p>— Оу, ты назвал меня толстым? </p>
<p>Пи'Mилд хлопает Кауну по плечу. <br/>— Это Пи'Мью тот, кто толстеет, помнишь? </p>
<p>— Ау! — Пи'Мью прячет голову в шею Галфа. — Вы все так грубы со мной. </p>
<p>Галф любит, когда его Кхун Пи ведет себя мило. Это всегда заставляет его хотеть дразнить его больше. Он потирает спину и толкает его. <br/>— Кхун Пхи такой плакса…</p>
<p> — Пи'Mилд, он весь твой.</p>
<p>Галф поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Милд и Кауна подражают их позе, с Милдом в роли Мью. <br/>— Хм? Что?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф чувствует эту сладкую боль за бедрами, когда тянется к полу. Он смотрит на Капрао, чьи ладони лежат на коврике. Пф. Он может сделать так же. Может быть. Он смотрит на свой коврик для йоги. Он толкает себя, чтобы прикоснуться к нему кончиками пальцев.<p>— Я слышу, как ты напрягаешься, Пи. — голос Капрао всегда принимает воздушный, плавный тон, когда они занимаются йогой. </p>
<p>— Итак, что я должен делать?</p>
<p>Его младший посмеивается. <br/>— Просто отпусти это. Выдыхай. Позволь себе постепенно привыкнуть к этому, пока не перестанешь бороться. Некоторые вещи нельзя навязать.</p>
<p>Галф закатывает глаза. <br/>— Мы говорим о йоге до сих пор? </p>
<p>— Конечно, Пи, почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>— Угу. <i>Некоторые вещи нельзя навязать</i>? Ты не...</p>
<p>— А-а-а-а, встань, обе руки вытянуты над головой.</p>
<p>— ... пытаешься намекнуть...</p>
<p>— Потянись назад и почувствуй растяжение.</p>
<p>— ... что я форсирую события...</p>
<p>— Задержи дыхание.</p>
<p>— ... между мной и...</p>
<p>— Теперь мы делаем ласточку. Расслабь руки.</p>
<p>— ... Пи'Mью?</p>
<p>— И отпусти. Выдохни. Согнись вперед, руки опускаются по бокам, опусти живот и сделай паузу для вдоха.</p>
<p>— Я знал. — Галф хлопает ладонью по коврику.</p>
<p>— Ха? Ты что-то сказал, Пи?</p>
<p>Черт возьми, Капрао. </p>
<p>После йоги они передвигают кресло под кондиционер, чтобы остыть. Галф даже использует ручной вентилятор, чтобы направить воздушный поток на лицо. </p>
<p>Его младший смотрит на него. <br/>— Я думаю, что все прошло хорошо. — он указывает на вентилятор.</p>
<p>Галф вытирает пот со лба. <br/>— Это действительно дерьмовый способ оценить мои отношения.</p>
<p>— Отношения?</p>
<p>Галф шлепает его по ноге. <br/>— Успокойся, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. </p>
<p>Капрао смеется и опирается на его плечо, чтобы ощутить немного прохладного воздуха. <br/>— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Пи. А ты? </p>
<p>— Разве ты не можешь дать мне остыть, прежде чем сделаешь это?</p>
<p>Его младший смотрит на него с таким поддельным видом невинности, что Галф громко смеется. <br/>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Пи'Галф, кхраб.</p>
<p>Галф взъерошивает волосы и опускает голову обратно на плечо. Маленький засранец. <br/>— Почему я чувствую, что у всех есть идея, кроме меня?</p>
<p>Капрао хватает вентилятор и более равномерно машет им. <br/>— Потому что ты на самом деле в коме, а остальные из нас просто подсознательные плоды твоих воспоминаний и воображения. </p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Прости! — его младший смеется и гладит Галфа по животу. — Не смог сдержатся. Я пробую новый сюжет с Фон. Что думаешь?</p>
<p>Галф выхватывает вентилятор обратно. <br/>— Я чуть не обделался в штаны. Не делай так больше.</p>
<p>— Не буду. Мне очень нравится этот стул. </p>
<p>Галф качает головой. Он предсказывал, что его Нонг будет его погибелью. <br/>— Итак, закончи свой рассказ о себе и Фон. Как вы двое снова сошлись? </p>
<p>Капрао сует руку в карман и достает свою «змею - непосиду». Галф видел ее раньше. Это серия взаимосвязанных пластиковых деталей, которые могут двигаться как маленькая змея. Вероятно, 15 см в длину. Еще одна из вещей его младшего, которая помогает справляться с СДВГ. Он крутит ее в руках, пока говорит. </p>
<p>— Ну, мы расстались, но у нас все еще был незаконченный литературный проект. Это всегда неловко, понимаешь? Нужно работать с кем-то после того, как вещи стали странными… — он смущенно смотрит на Галфа. </p>
<p>— Я в курсе. </p>
<p>— Но, как я уже сказал, она очень ответственная, и она была профессионалом в этом. — он обвивает змею вокруг пальца. — Все могло быть ужасно, но она продолжала быть милой.</p>
<p>— Весьма великодушно с ее стороны.</p>
<p>Капрао улыбается своей большой мечтательной улыбкой. <br/>— Да, она такая. Всегда более взрослая. Ей не нравится конфликт. </p>
<p>Галф поднимает бровь. <br/>— Итак, ты понял, что тебе нравится это больше, чем ее горячий злодей? </p>
<p>Он пожимает плечами. <br/>— Это определенно было бы более предпочтительно. Но мы были далеки от того, чтобы снова быть вместе.</p>
<p>— Ой.</p>
<p>Капрао почесывает голову. <br/>— Черт, прошло, наверное... шесть месяцев, прежде чем мы снова сошлись.</p>
<p>— Черт. Шесть месяцев? Что случилось за все это время?</p>
<p>Его младший смеется, качаясь на стуле. <br/>— Из твоих уст это звучит так мучительно, Пи. Это отношения, а не фильм. За эти шесть месяцев мы стали настоящими друзьями. </p>
<p>— У тебя был потрясающий секс с ней, а потом вы просто... подружились? </p>
<p>— Кхраб. Мы попробовали быть возлюбленными, и это не сработало. Но, я имею в виду, она все еще была действительно крутой. — он вертит свою змею-непоседу, как винт вертолета. — И в этот раз было проще. Не было давления флирта или попыток выглядеть круто. Мы могли быть самими собой.</p>
<p>Блядь. Капрао самородок мудрости сегодня? Он сует вентилятор в руку своего младшего, чтобы зарыться лицом в его плечо. Рубашка Капрао пахнет стиральным порошком и солнцем. Он позволяет своему Нонгу сдвинуть руки, чтобы тот мог обнимать его. </p>
<p>— Эй, ты в порядке, Пи? — Капрао потирает руку. — Знаешь, я никогда не хотел, чтобы мои истории отражали твои… вещи… с Пи'Мью, ты же знаешь? Это просто совпадение. </p>
<p>Галф знает. На более глубоком уровне он знает. Но это не заставляет его чувствовать менее дерьмово. Он думает о последних нескольких днях, насколько кокетливыми они были. Он думает о том моменте в одиночестве в спальне, о том, как все могло бы пойти во многих направлениях. Вещи становятся странными между ними, когда атмосфера становится более... сексуальной? Романтичной? Их отношения похожи на странный термостат. Когда они ругаются — холодно. Когда флиртуют — перегреваются. Единственное безопасное место, там, где тепло. </p>
<p>Капрао сжимает его руку. <br/>— Итак, шесть месяцев. — он поворачивает вентилятор на них. — Мы начали узнавать что-то друг о друге. Например, о том, какая она перфекционистка. Она беспокоится о том, чтобы не совершать ошибки, и это вызывает много стресса. Но как только она делает ошибку то, как будто давление поддержания ее совершенства исчезает.</p>
<p>— Хм?</p>
<p>— Я знаю, я все еще пытаюсь понять. — Капрао качает головой. — Но я предложил ей начать с крошечной ошибки, которую никто бы не заметил, таким образом давление бы сразу исчезло. Как добавление дополнительного места в ее исследовательской работе. Это невозможно обнаружить, но просто знать, что это никогда не может быть совершенным, означает, что ей не нужно беспокоиться о достижении невозможного.</p>
<p>Галф почесывает голову. <br/>— Так... это помогает? </p>
<p>— Да, это важная часть.</p>
<p>Галф кивает. <br/>— Итак, вы узнали больше о привычках и поведении друг друга, а не только о мелочах?</p>
<p>— Кхраб. Как когда она узнала, что я не могу уследить за всеми вещами, поэтому она помогла мне организовать мою комнату так, чтобы все имело смысл. Все в соответствии с персонажами. </p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Разные части моей комнаты принадлежат разным вымышленным персонажам. А вещи, которые находятся в этой части комнаты — вещи, которые принадлежат этому персонажу. </p>
<p>— Кажется, я понял?</p>
<p>Капрао смеется. <br/>— Это странно, я знаю. Итак, допустим, я не знаю, где находится моя бумага для оригами. Я думаю о том, какой персонаж будет делать оригами, и именно там находится бумага. Или, если я хочу найти свою камеру, я думаю о том какой персонаж фотограф.</p>
<p>Галф улыбается самому себе. Это идеальная система для Нонга. <br/>— Она придумала это?</p>
<p>— Кхраб. Она знает, как я думаю. — он пожимает плечами. — Но ей потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы узнать это обо мне. </p>
<p>Галф вздыхает. <br/>— Некоторые вещи нельзя навязать.</p>
<p>Выражение лица Капрао сентиментально. <br/>— Было странно. Как только мы перестали пытаться встречаться, внезапно нам стало, о чем поговорить. </p>
<p>— Кхраб. — Галф прижимается ближе. Капрао самородок мудрости. Должен ли он чувствовать оптимизм, что он и Фон теперь вместе? Даже после такого шаткого старта? Он чувствует тонущее чувство внизу живота, и надеется, что это просто голод. </p>
<p>Капрао гладит его по руке. <br/>— Время для перекуса?</p>
<p>— Кхраб.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Нет. — Галф кладет руки на бедра.<p>— Давай, будет весело, — говорит Пи'Mилд. </p>
<p>— Если это не для футбола, мне не нравится быть в траве. </p>
<p>Пи'Mилд закатывает глаза. <br/>— Хорошо, мадам Тайп. Может быть, муженек убедит тебя. — он зовет Пи'Mью. </p>
<p>— Я не пойду только потому, что он попросит меня, — уверяет его Галф. — Я не занимаюсь кемпингом. </p>
<p>— Ой, почему нет? — Пи'Мью обнимает его сзади, похлопывая по животу, как в старые добрые времена. Со времен театра теней, все вернулось на круги своя — до тяжелого флирта и горячих взглядов. Назад, когда это был просто скиншип и тепло. Такое ощущение, что какое-то давление ослабло, как и описывал Капрао. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью прижимает голову к Галфу. <br/>— Мы будем смотреть на метеоритный дождь. Ты должен присоединиться к нам. </p>
<p>Пи'Mилд фыркает. <br/>— Он никогда не ходил в походы и отказывается попытаться.</p>
<p>— Я не сплю снаружи, — повторяет Галф в четвертый раз за это утро. Никто его не слушает?</p>
<p>— Выпендрежник, — дразниться Пи'Mилд. </p>
<p>— У Рана есть палатка, — говорит Пи'Мью. </p>
<p>— Замечательно. — Галф кивает. — Набитая толпой парней сумка. Все будет вонять ногами.</p>
<p>Пи'Mилд качает головой. <br/>— У меня тоже есть палатка. Ты можешь спать там один. — он и Пи'Мью смеются над ним. В последнее время все, кажется, смеются над ним.</p>
<p>Галф дуется в объятиях своего старшего. <br/>— В это время я мог бы быть дома, один, в настоящей кровати. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью хватает его живот и встряхивает. <br/>— Я могу составить компанию Нонгу Stress Ball, — предлагает он. — И я надену носки в кровать, если это сделает тебя счастливым. — Галф очень старается не улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Оооо! — Пи'Mилд указывает на них. — Я думаю, ты убедил его! </p>
<p>Галф качает головой. <br/>— У меня нет спального мешка. </p>
<p>Пи'Mилд поднимает руки вверх. <br/>— Оправдания! Почему я вообще беспокоюсь?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты поставил 1000 бат на нас, — напоминает ему Галф. — Не думай, что я забыл! Теперь я точно не поддамся Пи'Мью. </p>
<p>Руки Мью перестают поглаживать его живот. <br/>— Подожди, — он наклоняется вперед, чтобы посмотреть на него. — У меня был шанс раньше? </p>
<p>Черт. Ему действительно нужно думать, прежде чем говорить. Галф пытается отшутиться. Он не может позволить вещам снова стать странными.<br/>— Пи, разве ты не знаешь, когда нужно подыграть? Мы должны дразнить Пи'Милда. Знаешь, давать ему ложную надежду. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью кивает и начинает ласкать шею Галфа. <br/>— Ты имеешь в виду, как сейчас? Он смотрит?</p>
<p>Галф смеется и шлепает его по лицу. <br/>— Да, я думаю, мы его убедили. — Боже, это будет сложнее, чем он думал.</p>
<p>Пи'Милд стоит, скрестив руки, и выглядит совершенно непринужденно. <br/>— Придурки, — наотрез говорит он. — Вы думаете, что смешные, но мы увидим, кто станет богаче через две недели. </p>
<p>Галф перестает смеяться. Две недели. Они приближаются к концу съемок, и тогда этого больше не будет. Черт возьми, этого действительно не должно быть больше сейчас, так как близость между ним и Пи'Мью хорошо установлена. Пи'Ран реже блогает, теперь, когда они посетили все модные места. А за кадром съемочная группа прекратила снимать, чтобы избежать спойлеров. На данный момент, это просто привычка для них обниматься. Привычка, которая будет резко сокращаться. </p>
<p>— Нонг? — Пи'Mью потирает живот. — Ты в порядке? </p>
<p>— Я пойду, — говорит Галф. — Но мы не будем делить палатку с Пи'Mилдом, и кто-то должен одолжить мне спальный мешок. — он вызывающе смотрит на широко раскрытые глаза Пи'Милда. </p>
<p>— Нет необходимости, — говорит Пи'Мью, похлопывая его по животу, — мой спальный мешок подходит для двоих. </p>
<p>Черт.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жуки. Везде комары, москиты и мухи. На голове сплошной бардак, и он уверен, что покрыт укусами. Хорошо, что они закончили со всеми сценами без рубашки, потому, что он уверен, что его кусают даже через одежду. Кроме того, Галф все еще пытается оправиться от второй сцены в душе, которую они снимали. Каждый вечер с того дня его мучают воспоминания о теле Пи'Мью, обернутом вокруг него под горячей водой, его руки бродят по его плоти, а губы на его шее. И каждую ночь он мечтает, что там нет камер или членов съемочной команды, что в этом душе только он и Пи'Мью, и что его руки движутся немного дальше.<p>Каждый раз это заканчивается одинаково — Галф спешно протягивает руку под одеяло и яростно поглаживает себя, воображая, что это прикосновение Пи'Мью. Его разум переполняется воспоминаниями о том, как лицо Пи'Мью было взволновано, брови нахмурены, глаза закрыты, а губы приоткрыты. Это сводит Галфа с ума. Он никогда не был так возбужден в своей жизни, и что-то такое незначительное, как выражение лица подводит его к краю.</p>
<p>Галфу приходит в голову, что он не сможет прикоснуться к себе сегодня вечером, чтобы снять боль от безнадежного сумасшествия по Пи'Мью, в то же время оставляя вещи невинными и платоническими на съемочной площадке. Хуже того, он будет в ловушке в спальном мешке с ним. Не будет никакого спасения от его страстного школьного увлечения старшим. Он проклинает свое импульсивное решение пойти в поход. Он просто хотел провести с ним больше времени прежде чем они закончат снимать. </p>
<p>— Эй! — Пи'Мью хватает его за плечи. — Смотри куда идешь. — он указывает на большую яму в земле, в которую Галф почти вступил. </p>
<p>— Следи за ним, — говорит Пи'Милд. — Он, вероятно, мечтает о том, как остаться сегодня вечером в палатке с тобой!</p>
<p>Пи'Мью хватает его за руку и ведет по тропинке. <br/>— Сначала мы должны добраться туда живыми, — дразнится он.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они в чертовой траве. Он знал, что так будет, и знал, что возненавидит это. Остальные откидываются назад, глядя на небо, в то время как Галф неловко сидит.<p>— Так ты повредишь себе шею, — говорит Пи'Ран. </p>
<p>— Ему не нравится трава, — говорит Пи'Милд. </p>
<p>— Выпендрежник. </p>
<p>Все смеются над ним, шутят о его неспособности разбить палатку или развести огонь. Разве он ничему не научился на обучении резервистов? Галф показывает им средний палец. Зачем он вообще пришел?</p>
<p>— Перестаньте дразнить мою женушку, — говорит Пи'Мью. Остальные воют и дразнятся. Он встает и садится за Галфом, обнимая его за талию. </p>
<p>— Здесь нет камер, — напоминает ему Галф. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Пи'Мью даже делал это, но он считает, что должен напомнить своему старшему, почему они начали это с самого начала.  </p>
<p>Пи'Мью кивает. <br/>— Я все еще могу заботиться о тебе. — он переносит их вес. — Откинься на меня. </p>
<p>— Нет. </p>
<p>— Так ты не будешь в траве. </p>
<p>— Почему? — Галф чувствует раздражение. Он не хочет этого промежуточного прикосновения так же сильно, как не хочет быть в чертовой траве. Возможно, это ошибка — возвращаться к тому, как все было. Возможно, Галфу следовало поцеловать его в спальне наверху, а не пытаться поддерживать эти мучительные отношения между Пи и Нонгом. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью смеется и сжимает его. <br/>— Мы прошли весь этот путь ради метеоритного дождя. Я не могу позволить Яй Нонгу пропустить его из-за какой-то травы. — он опускает Галфа на свою грудь. </p>
<p>Тепло. Галф может бороться с ним сколько угодно, но оно там, пробирается через его кровоток, заставляя его щеки и крошечные уши краснеть. Тепло наполняет его тело, когда Пи'Мью обнимает его в темноте, пока они смотрят на ночное небо. Вот почему он пришел, не так ли? Чтобы почувствовать больше этого. Чтобы Пи'Мью держал и прикасался к нему, столько, сколько он сможет, до того, как пройдут следующие две недели. Даже если это ничего не значит, у него, по крайней мере, будут воспоминания. Потому что после следующей пятницы Галф не получит этого снова. Ему придется ждать встреч с фанатами и публичных мероприятий, и даже тогда все будет по-другому.</p>
<p>— Там! — Пи'Ран указывает вверх. </p>
<p>Руки Пи'Мью сжимаются вокруг него, когда на небе вспыхивает маленький шар света. Он задыхается, когда появляется другой, на этот раз больше. Галф прижимается к Пи'Мью, забывая о траве, жуках и ослах рядом с ними. В этот момент Пи'Mью держит Галфа, а не Tайпа, и это значит для него все.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Яй Нонг.<p>Галф стонет в ответ, но даже не знает, что говорит. </p>
<p>— Мадам Тайп! — кричит Пи'Mилд. </p>
<p>Галф открывает глаза и видит, что все смотрят на него. Что? </p>
<p>Пи'Mью убирает волосы с его лица. <br/>— Ты уснул. Метеоритный дождь закончился. </p>
<p>Галф растягивается и зевает, прислонившись к своему старшему. <br/>— Что дальше? Страшилки? Походные песни?</p>
<p>— Никто не хочет слышать, как ты поешь, — говорит Пи'Милд.</p>
<p>— Пора спать, — говорит Пи'Мью. Он потирает животик. — Давай, прежде чем Милд попытается лечь спать с нами. </p>
<p>Галф подскакивает и бежит прямиком к палатке. <br/>— Черта с два. Его ноги хуже всех. </p>
<p>— Кто-то хочет спать с муженьком, — дразнится Пи'Ран.</p>
<p>Галф пожимает плечами. Какого черта? Он поворачивается и хватает Пи'Mью за рубашку, втягивая его в палатку. <br/>— Спокойной ночи, господа! — Галф окликает их, когда застегивает молнию. Их крики и охи эхом окликаются в ночи.</p>
<p>Они падают на спальный мешок, смеясь, как школьники. Они могут слышать других снаружи, спрашивающих друг друга, реально это или нет<br/><i>— Пи'Мью и Яй Нонг действительно встречаются? Они кажутся такими близкими. Они делят палатку. Черт, они делят спальный мешок. </i></p>
<p>Галф надеется, что темнота скрывает его улыбку. Когда-то давно его беспокоило, когда люди предполагали о нем и Пи'Мью, но теперь он, скорее, наслаждается этим. Он снимает обувь и надевает новые носки. Пи'Mью делает то же самое. Как и обещал. </p>
<p>— Ты действительно принес только один спальный мешок?</p>
<p>Пи'Мью кивает. <br/>— У меня есть только один. Но ты можешь взять его себе, если хочешь. Я также принес дополнительные одеяла. </p>
<p>Галф все еще любит, насколько внимателен его старший. Всегда заботится о нем, даже когда камеры выключены. Даже после всех ссор и неловких, сексуально напряженных моментов. Он располагается вдоль внутренней стороны спального мешка и поднимает верхнюю часть. <br/>— Я могу поделиться, — говорит он Пи'Mью. </p>
<p>Его старший скользит рядом с ним, извиваясь, чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно. Мешок может подходить двум, но, вероятно, он не предназначен для двух взрослых мужчин ростом 183-185 см. Галф смотрит на пространство, где он полагает, находится лицо Пи'Мью и позволяет своим глазам приспособиться к тусклому освещению. Он начинает разглядывать его профиль, детали носа и губ, бровей и, наконец, глаза. </p>
<p>— Что ты думаешь о сегодняшнем вечере? — спрашивает Пи'Mью. </p>
<p>Галф пожимает плечами. Он перемещается на бок и смотрит на него. <br/>— Жуки. Жара. Трава. Никакого душа перед сном. — он рисует узор пальцем на подкладке спального мешка.</p>
<p>— Яй Нонг зол на меня за то, что я заставил его прийти?</p>
<p>Галф хихикает. <br/>— Я не могу представить, чтобы когда-нибудь злился на тебя за то, что ты заставил меня прийти. — черт. Они оба выглядят одинаково смущенно. У них определенно проскочила одна и та же мысль.</p>
<p>Они разражаются смехом. Пи'Мью подносит руку к лицу, закрывая один глаз. Он часто так делает, когда находит что-то смешное. В интернете есть множество его фотографий в точно такой же позе. Не то, чтобы Галф имел привычку смотреть на его фотографии в Интернете. Мог ли он что-то поделать, если отмечен на многих из них, даже если его там нет? </p>
<p>— Что вы двое там делаете? — кричит Пи'Ран. </p>
<p>— Эй! — Пи'Mилд отчитывает его. — Из-за тебя я потеряю свою ставку. Они, наверное, уже целуются. </p>
<p>Галф и Пи'Мью закатывают глаза.</p>
<p>— Нет, Мью слишком робок, а Галф слишком упрям. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью хихикает над оскорбленным выражением лица Галфа. Он останавливается, когда понимает, что его тоже оскорбили. Он указывает на себя и безмолвно двигает ртом, — <i>я робкий</i>? </p>
<p>— Ну, мы не целуемся, так что...</p>
<p>Лицо его старшего расплывается в улыбке. Он наклоняется к Галфу, имитирует поцелуй и стонет. Знакомое тепло охватывает Галфа, когда он видит, как его Пи ведет себя так глупо. Галф хихикает и нерешительно отталкивает его. </p>
<p>— Слышал? Я думал, что слышал, как они разговаривают. Они могли бы признаться в своей любви. </p>
<p>Пи'Ран фыркает. <br/>— Больше похоже на то, как Нонг Галф отчитывает Пи'Мью из-за его ног. </p>
<p>Галф пожимает плечами. Это то, что он сделал бы. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью указывает на что-то позади Галфа. Палатка имеет два входа. Пи'Мью шепчет план в его ухо. Галф старается не дрожать при ощущении теплого дыхания на своей коже. На мгновение он хочет, чтобы они были одни, без аудитории снаружи, особенно двух самых больших королев сплетен в актерском составе. Он кивает и смотрит, как Пи'Мью меняет носки и надевает обувь. Он приседает у заднего входа и показывает Галфу большие пальцы. </p>
<p>Галф снова кивает и начинает двигаться в спальном мешке. Он начинает дышать тяжелее. Затем стонет. </p>
<p>— Ты это слышал?  </p>
<p>— Тише! </p>
<p>Галф снова стонет, на это раз громче. Он шуршит одеялами и начинает скулить. Он смотрит на Пи'Мью, который медленно расстегивает молнию на палатке. </p>
<p>— Кхун Пи, — говорит Галф своим лучшим сценическим шепотом. — Мы не должны… они нас услышат. — он надеется, что его голос скрывает звук молнии.</p>
<p>— Ни за что…  </p>
<p>— Он притворяется.</p>
<p>Галф стонет и прикрывает рот, чтобы подавить звук. Он перестает двигаться в спальном мешке. </p>
<p>— Тсс, они остановились.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что они действительно делают это. </p>
<p>Галф подавляет смех. Он снова начинает медленно двигаться, целуя тыльную сторону ладони. </p>
<p>— Они целуются! — шипит Пи'Милд. </p>
<p>Галф издает приглушенный стон, как будто он пытается быть тихим. Он продолжает целовать свою руку, наблюдая, как тень Пи'Мью ползет вокруг палатки и подкрадывается к Пи'Милду и Пи'Рану. </p>
<p>— Черт, они действительно делают это. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью хватает их обоих за плечи. <br/>— Делают что? </p>
<p>— Черт!</p>
<p>— Призрак! </p>
<p>Смех Пи'Мью наполняет лагерь, когда Милд и Ран кричат и толкают его.</p>
<p>— Я думал, что умер! </p>
<p>— Я думал, что умер, переродился и вернулся как я! </p>
<p>Галф выходит из палатки, истерически смеясь над своими старшими. Они аплодируют его маленькому выступлению, и он кланяется. </p>
<p>— Что там Пи'Mилд сказал раньше? — Галф дразнится. — Что я не играю в сериале, а просто хожу без сценария?</p>
<p>Пи'Mилд выглядит смущенным. <br/>— Я имею в виду, это было хорошее представление, но действительно ли это <i>игра</i>? — он шевелит бровями. — Больше похоже на предварительный просмотр, если спросите меня!</p>
<p>— Может быть, — говорит Галф. — Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы это случилось после выхода в эфир, чтобы ты потерял 1000 бат. — он отмахивается от протестов Пи'Милда и возвращается в палатку. Он слышит, как другие дразнят Пи'Мью.</p>
<p>Когда Пи'Мью наконец присоединяется к нему, он снимает обувь и надевает носки. Всегда такой внимательный. Галф ждет в темноте, не зная, что делать дальше. В лагере тихо, за исключением приглушенных звуков Пи'Милда и Пи'Рана, готовящихся ко сну. Спальный мешок сдвигается, когда Пи'Мью скользит в него.</p>
<p>— Ах. Спокойной ночи, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Мью с довольным вздохом. </p>
<p>— Кхраб. </p>
<p>Галф не уверен, чего он ждал. Что Пи'Mью обнимет его? Будет держать его? Это наивная мысль, как и большинство других. Пи'Мью лежит в нескольких дюймах, его спина повернута к Галфу. Это так же, как делить кровать со своими друзьями. Все спят, без прикосновений. Окончательное <i>no homo</i>. Кроме, <i>yes homo</i>. Галф лежит там, расстроенный и взволнованный. Почему он позволил втянуть себя в это? Провести ночь, уставившись на его спину без шансов... на что-нибудь? </p>
<p>— Черт… — шепчет Галф, отворачиваясь от него. — Может быть, я просто должен спать. </p>
<p>Спальный мешок смещается, и он чувствует, как рука обвивает его живот. Пи'Мью издает сонный звук. <br/>— Так хорошо?</p>
<p>Галф чувствует улыбку на лице. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает, наслаждаясь ощущением, того, как Пи'Мью обнимает его. Внутри него пульсирует тепло, соответствуя ритму его влюбленного маленького сердца. Он отодвигается назад, чтобы полностью втиснуться в руки Пи'Мью, позволяя старшему крепче держать его за живот. </p>
<p>— Кхраб. </p>
<p>Галф засыпает, пока Пи'Мью потирает его живот.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утренний стояк. Галф забыл самые элементарные вещи о спящих мужчинах. Он забыл про утренний стояк и утреннее дыхание, а также о том, что Пи'Мью — один из тех раздражающих утренних людей. Блядь.<p>Пи'Мью шевелится и прижимается к нему ближе. И там, в спальном мешке, который они делят, Галф может почувствовать эрекцию своего старшего, упирающуюся в его ягодицы. Сукин сын. </p>
<p>Его собственный член очень твердый. Это было только наполовину, когда он проснулся, но теперь он в полной готовности, как и Пи'Mью. Боже, он твердый. Как все эти сцены поцелуев, с плотно прижатыми телами, голодными ртами и языками, ищущими друг друга. Те времена, когда их эрекция терлась друг о друга, и Галф едва мог удержаться от того, чтобы не стонать, хвататься за волосы Пи'Мью или царапать его спину. И, конечно, иногда он делал эти вещи. <i>Помните о рейтинге</i>. </p>
<p>Боже, он хочет остаться в таком положении навсегда. Каждое утро находиться в объятиях Пи'Mью, чувствуя его твердость напротив него, когда они оба просыпаются. Галф не понимает, что трется об него, пока не слышит стон в ухе. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью целует его в шею. <br/>— Ты рано проснулся. — его рука движется по животу Галфа, вниз под пояс его штанов, пока не упирается в его эрекцию. </p>
<p>Галф задыхается и прикусывает губу. После всех своих фантазий, Пи'Мью наконец дотрагивается до него, потирая его над боксерами. Сначала мягко, постепенно увеличивается давление. Его большой палец скользит по головке, позволяя предэякуляту впитываться в ткань. Галф хныкает, и Пи'Мью прижимает его бедра к себе. Он чувствует своего старшего, горячего и твердого, качающего бедрами напротив его. Его рука сжимается вокруг члена Галфа, поглаживая его через ткань в ритме толчков.</p>
<p>Пи'Мью напевает ему на ухо. <br/>— Я думал, ты сказал, что тебе не нравится это по утрам?</p>
<p>Галф замирает. Он никогда не говорил такого, у него никогда не было причин. Потому что Пи'Мью разговаривает не с ним. Пи'Мью думает, что он кто-то другой. Ему вдруг стало плохо. Тошнотворно, грязно и неправильно. </p>
<p>— Пи'Mью, остановись.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Я сказал: прекрати. — Галф отталкивает его руку, садится и поворачивается к своему старшему. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью смотрит на него с замешательством. <br/>— Галф? Почему ты… — он оглядывает палатку, постепенно, осознавая — ... здесь?</p>
<p>— Мне самому интересно. </p>
<p>Галф изо всех сил пытается освободиться из спального мешка. У него должна быть хоть капля достоинства, поэтому он отмахивается от этого, игнорируя наполовину сознательные уговоры Пи'Мью остаться. </p>
<p>— Галф, подожди. — он тянется к его запястью, но Галф выхватывает его. — Галф, прости.</p>
<p>— Ты только что вспомнил мое имя? — он, наконец-то выбирается и вскакивает на ноги. Он больше не хочет быть здесь в этом богом забытом лесу, все еще чувствуя следы прикосновения Пи'Мью. Прикосновения, которые предназначались не для него. </p>
<p>— Галф, я не хотел.</p>
<p>Галф может чувствовать слезы на глазах. Не потому, что ему грустно, а потому, что он в ярости от того, что позволил себе поверить, что это когда-либо было реально. </p>
<p>— И это больнее всего, ты мудак. — он засовывает ноги в обувь. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью изо всех сил пытается встать. Он вздрагивает и хватается за спину. <br/>— Ах, блядь. Галф, остановись. Перестань вести себя как ребенок, черт возьми. </p>
<p>Галф оглядывается на него, кровь приливает в голову. После всего этого Пи'Мью оскорбляет его? <br/>— Да пошел ты. </p>
<p>Он топает по лесу, сквозь чертову траву. Он вытирает слезы, текущие по лицу. Почему это происходит? Почему он продолжает обманывать себя? Что видит Мью, когда смотрит на него? Ребенка? Наивного мальчика с глупой влюбленностью? </p>
<p>Блядский Мью. Он соблазнял его, не так ли? Все эти объятия, прикосновения и флирт. Это было не просто воображение. Он что-то почувствовал. Он может поклясться, что почувствовал что-то. </p>
<p>Если конечно, он не полный дурак. Глупый ребенок с тупой влюбленностью. Разве он не знал, что Пи'Mью такой со всеми? Разве Галф не видел, как он обнимает Пи'Mилда таким же образом. Или Пи'Кока, который играет Тара, сидящего на его коленях. Несмотря на то как молодо он выглядит, даже Пи'Кок по возрасту ближе к Пи'Мью. 25 по сравнению с 21 Галфа. Разница в 3 года вместо 7. Галф — идиот, если думал, что особенный, что у него есть шанс. </p>
<p>Он останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Он понятия не имеет, где он. Разве здесь не должно быть тропы? Черт. Он видит Пи'Мью вдали, идущего за ним. Галф слишком хорошо знает своего старшего, чтобы понять, что тот пришел не извиняться. Он ждет и готовится. </p>
<p>— Какого черта это было? — спрашивает Пи'Mью.</p>
<p>Ага. Мудак <br/>— Ты скажи мне. Или ты не до конца проснулся, чтобы понять, к кому прикасался?</p>
<p>Его глаза пылают яростью. <br/>— Я уже извинился за это. Я бы не сделал этого, если бы знал, что это был ты.</p>
<p>Слезы возвращаются. Ему обязательно напоминать об этом? <br/>— Я знаю, — говорит Галф. Его голос дрожит. Он знает. </p>
<p>— Тогда как ты можешь злиться на меня из-за того, что я делаю, когда сплю? Я не знаю, что делаю!</p>
<p>Галф смотрит на него, больше не пытаясь скрыть слезы. <br/>— Он все ещё тебе снится, не так ли?</p>
<p>Гнев в глазах Пи'Мью начинает исчезать. Его черты смягчаются, становясь грустными и раскаявшимися. <br/>— Иногда. </p>
<p>Галф вытирает глаза и нос. Он так смущен. <br/>— Я не хочу больше говорить об этом.</p>
<p>— Это был просто сон. — Пи'Мью тянется к его руке. — Я не могу контролировать то, что мне снится. </p>
<p>— Ты знаешь? — Галф выскальзывает из рук Пи'Мью. — Что ты начал снится мне? — он закрывает глаза. Он не хочет видеть жалость на лице Мью. </p>
<p>Вместо этого он чувствует, как руки обвиваются вокруг него. Галф хочет бороться с этим. Он хочет оттолкнуть его и кричать ему в лицо. Он чувствует борьбу и гнев Тайпа, бушующий внутри него, просящий, чтобы его выпустили. Хуже всего то, что он чувствует боль, которую Тайп слишком хорошо знает.<i> Просто скажи мне, что я единственный</i>. </p>
<p>— Хотел бы я тебе сказать, — шепчет Пи'Мью. — Хотел бы я рассказать тебе, как я себя чувствую. </p>
<p>Смех Галфа горький. <br/>— Но ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь, верно?</p>
<p>— Ты плох в догадках, ты знаешь это? — Пи'Мью проводит пальцами по волосам. — Я бы хотел, но я не должен. Я не должен был делать много вещей. </p>
<p>— Ну, ты сделал, и теперь я должен страдать из-за этого. </p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, я не страдаю? — голос Пи'Мью снова становится резким. — Ты думаешь, я не схожу с ума?</p>
<p>На этот раз Галф толкает его. <br/>— Бедный малыш. Не может решить упиваться ли жалостью к себе или водить за нос бедного ребенка. </p>
<p>Его глаза пылают, глядя на него с яростью, которую Галф узнает к настоящему времени. <br/>— Поговори со мной, когда твое сердце будет разбито, и посмотрим, как хорошо ты справишься с этим.</p>
<p>— Оно разбито прямо сейчас, мудак! </p>
<p>— Галф.</p>
<p>— Нет. — Галф отталкивает его попытки удержать себя. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Не тогда, когда ты можешь думать о нем. </p>
<p>— Черт возьми, Галф! — он кричит сейчас. — Я его больше не люблю. Я давно его не люблю. И это так больно, что я больше никогда не смогу его любить. </p>
<p>— Нет, но ты можешь мечтать о нем, пока обнимаешь меня.</p>
<p>Он качает головой. <br/>— Ты такой паршивец. Это вернуло воспоминания, вот и все. </p>
<p>У Галфа дрожит дыхание, и он начинает задыхаться. <br/>— Воспоминания, которые лучше, чем настоящее со мной. </p>
<p>Слезы стоят в глазах Пи'Мью. <br/>— Ты же не имеешь это в виду, Галф.</p>
<p>— Почему ты попросил меня пойти в поход?</p>
<p>Пи'Мью вытирает слезы. <br/>— Потому что ты сказал, что я должен побудить тебя пробовать что-то новое. </p>
<p>Галф смеется сквозь слезы. Это глупый список того, как Пи'Мью мог бы завоевать его сердце. И что он собирался делать, после того как получил бы его? <br/>— Ты участвуешь в пари?</p>
<p>— Что? Боже, нет. Галф, ставка не реальна. Милд просто шутит.</p>
<p>— Тогда я спрошу тебя снова. Почему ты попросил меня пойти в поход?</p>
<p>Пи'Мью вздыхает. Он смотрит вниз и взъерошивает волосы. <br/>— Черт, Галф. Я хотел побыть с тобой. Я хотел провести больше времени с тобой, прежде чем мы прекратим снимать. — он смотрит на небо и глубоко вздыхает. — Я не хотел отпускать тебя. Я был эгоистом. Прости. </p>
<p>Галф успокаивается. Он наконец-то перестает плакать. <br/>— Я чувствую то же самое.</p>
<p>Мью смотрит на него. <br/>— Правда?</p>
<p>— Да. Я тоже думаю, что ты был эгоистом. — Галф идет обратно в направлении лагеря, оставляя своего старшего позади. </p>
<p>Он видит, как Пи'Ран шлепает Пи'Mилда по руке, когда он подходит. Они обмениваются взглядами, которые Галф видел у каждого актера и члена съемочной команды. <i>Они снова поругались</i>. </p>
<p>Впервые за всю эту поездку он благодарен за то, что с ними Пи'Ран и Пи'Mилд. У них обоих достаточно юмора и хорошего настроения, чтобы смягчить неловкость во время завтрака и разборки лагеря. Даже Пи'Мью кажется нейтральным и вежливым к тому времени, как они покидают лагерь.</p>
<p>Телефон Галфа звонит, как только они попадают в цивилизацию. Это голосовая почта. <br/>— Пи'Mилд, кхраб? Можешь высадить меня у мастерской? Моя машина готова.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Снято, кхраб. — Пи'Tи звучит измученно. — Мью, тебе нужна минутка?<p>Галф смотрит на старшего, на его сухие глаза и пассивное лицо. Он должен быть в муках из-за того, что Тайп бросает его. </p>
<p>Mью тянется, чтобы взъерошить волосы, прежде чем вспоминает, что он в роли и не может испортить прическу. Галф видит, как стилисты на заднем плане вздыхают с облегчением. </p>
<p>Мью идет в сторону Пи'Ти. Он выглядит расстроенным. Они немного говорят, и Пи'Ти кивает, похлопывая Мью по спине. Их режиссер поднимает рацию. <br/>— Мы закончили, кхраб. Попробуем еще раз через несколько дней. </p>
<p>Пи'Mью покидает съемочную площадку, не оглядываясь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф проходит мимо гардеробной в сторону ванной комнаты. Он останавливается, когда слышит голос Пи'Мью из пустой площадки.<p>— О чем ты думал, когда обучал его этим вещам? </p>
<p>Он слышит пренебрежительный смех Пи'Пи. <br/>— Он переживал за сцену. Ты видел его на воркшопе. Он никогда никого не соблазнял.</p>
<p>— Он актер, Пи. Он знает, как выполнять свою работу. </p>
<p>— Тогда почему он пришел ко мне за помощью? — Пи издает заостренный звук. — Кроме того, я не знал, что у тебя будет аневризма, когда ты увидишь его в этой рубашке. </p>
<p>— Я, черт возьми, потерял контроль в тот день, Пи. Я сошел с ума. </p>
<p>Еще одна насмешка. <br/>— Не моя вина, милый, что ты не можешь держать свои руки подальше от него.</p>
<p>— Я знаю… — Пи'Мью звучит так, будто ему больно. — Дело не только в этом, Пи. Я чувствую, что снова могу быть собой, когда я с ним.</p>
<p>— Осторожней, дорогой.</p>
<p>— Я знаю.</p>
<p>Звучит так, будто Пи'Пи похлопал его по спине. <br/>— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Но я знаю твое сердце, Мью. Посмотри на меня, детка. Ты знаешь? Ты набрал вес с начала шоу. Я снимал твои мерки перед воркшопами, помнишь?</p>
<p>— Кхраб.</p>
<p>— Ты был таким худым в феврале. Я знаю, что ты не ел с тех пор…</p>
<p>— Не надо.</p>
<p>— Да, хорошо, теперь ты милый и пухленький, не так ли? Маленькая зефирка вернул твой ненасытный аппетит… во многих отношениях.</p>
<p>Мью стонет. <br/>— Пи… перестань. Не говори о нем так. Он не какой-то там соблазнитель.</p>
<p>— Он также и не <i>он</i>.</p>
<p>— Пи. </p>
<p>— Возьми себя в руки, Мью. Я не хочу снова видеть тебя таким. У меня были другие предложения о работе, ты знаешь. Но я согласился на эту, чтобы присматривать за тобой.</p>
<p>Горький смех. <br/>— Я такой жалкий?</p>
<p>— Хм. Да. Но трагически прекрасным способом, мой дорогой. Ты отдаешь слишком много себя.</p>
<p>— Я в порядке.</p>
<p>— Скажи мне это после того, как наберешь еще 2 кг и сможешь спать более 5 часов. А пока считай, что ты излечиваешься.</p>
<p>Пи'Мью вздыхает. <br/>— Мне не нужна няня. Кроме того, ничего не произойдет, так как…</p>
<p>— Заткнись, Мью. Все видят, как он к тебе относится. Думаешь, еще одна ссора отпугнет его?</p>
<p>— Он сказал, что его сердце разбито.</p>
<p>— Ему 21 год, он будет в порядке. Красивое личико может просто использовать эту боль, как опыт.</p>
<p>— Я сказал тебе не говорить о нем так.</p>
<p>— О, ты знаешь, что я люблю его. Он милый. Напористый. И, детка, если бы ты был в форме, чтобы полюбить снова, я бы научил его гораздо большему, чем этот трюк с глазами. </p>
<p>Пи'Мью глубоко вздыхает. <br/>— Что мне теперь делать? </p>
<p>— Хотел бы я знать, пельмешек. После съемок у вас будут встречи с фанатами, интервью, шоу для фанатов. Ты знаешь, как это работает.</p>
<p>— Мне конец.</p>
<p>— Как бы сильно ты не любил, я думаю твоя самая большая проблема, связанная со словом на букву З, хорошо?</p>
<p>— Слово на букву З?</p>
<p>— Ты красивый дурак, Мью. — Пи'Пи шикает на него. — Замена. Он заслуживает лучшего, чем это. (прим. <i>rebound - человек, которого используют, чтобы забыть бывшего партнера. Он может послужит отвлечением.</i>)</p>
<p>— Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего, чем это. </p>
<p>Галф настолько крепко сжимает кулак, что чувствует, как его ногти впиваются в ладонь. Он открывает руку, чтобы увидеть крошечные красные полумесяцы содранной кожи. Он устал быть пассивным персонажем в своей жизни. Он устал просто реагировать на вещи или отражать свою личную жизнь через метафору, аллегорию или что-то еще. Он устал от отсутствия контроля. </p>
<p>Галф входит в комнату. Пи'Мью и Пи'Пи смотрят на него. </p>
<p>— Кхун Пи, кхраб, я думаю, что нам нужно поговорить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>